Dreaming and doing
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: "Levi came up to him and gave the shortest explanation he could think of : - So. We both can't sleep and we both want to fuck. That correct ? Eren stared at him, and his eyes seemed to say "I'm not sure I heard you right but I don't dare to ask you to repeat". "  An imagining of what could have happened in the Survey Corps' HQ before the Female Titan turned everything to shit.


Never thought I'd actually write anything for this ship, but it seems like I finally got taken over by its smexiness (also repeated listening to Yuki Kaji and Hiroshi Kamiya BLCDs may have had something to do with my inspiration -). Hope you'll enjoy~

* * *

It was no secret among Levi Squad that the Corporal was prone to insomnia. Dim lights of an oil-lamp could be seen from his office at HQ as he wrote and re-wrote reports, or you would hear his footsteps as he patrolled the corridors for extra cleaning. Now that the Survey Corps had custody of Eren Jaeger, Corporal Levi added a new activity to his nightly routine : keeping watch. Meaning he would sit outside the young recruit's cell, always at such an angle that he remained out of sight, and stay alert for any suspicious activity.

Not that there were any, so far. It was the eighth night he spent in the dungeon, and everything was silent, if not for the crackling of torches and Eren's barely audible breaths. In all honesty, Levi did not even believe that he would ever willingly endanger humanity. For a hot-headed youth who fiercely rejected entrapment, he sure easily agreed to be thrown in a cold cell for the greater good. His anger was relatable, and his willingness to harness it, commendable. Levi respected the brat's character, and would much regret it if his powers got the better of him. He would have to kill one of the few people who still had fire in their eyes.

Was it the true reason he came here every night ? Levi wondered. Not to watch him, but to watch over him ? And not in the way soldiers looked after crucial supplies, either. More in the way he used to watch over _them_ , years ago, when his reason to live was to help those who wanted more than just survive. Actually, if he thought about it, it was still his reason. And it sure explained why he felt drawn to Eren.

Meanwhile, Eren had started mumbling in his sleep, _again_. Levi always tried not to notice, yet, when one had learned to stake their survival on the ability to notice everything, it was hard to remain oblivious. Most of the time, Eren was rambling about his father, and Levi did not want to imagine what in Maria's name that shady Doctor Jaeger had done to his son for him to have nightmares after all these years. However, sometimes, the dreams were of a different sort, and, consequently, so was the mumbling. Rather, "moaning" was more accurate. Like tonight. Levi wondered if Eren was always this loud when he dreamed. If yes, then dear Walls did he pity his bunkmates. The awkwardness must have been unreal.

\- Cor...poral...

Levi closed his eyes, praying for patience. This was not what he expected when he volunteered for Jaeger-duty, but as the nights went on, he wondered if part of him did not hope for it. He still remembered Eren's first sigh as it softly resounded in the silent dungeon, how his hands had tightened around his book when he heard his name follow.

\- Levi...

"Damn brat.", thought Levi. "Making it more complicated than necessary."

Of course it wasn't Eren's fault. But Levi's attraction to him was putting him at odds with his usual cautious nature, and it annoyed him. It annoyed him that the mere idea of appearing in the cadet's fantasies made him want to come into that cell and have him eat his cock for all its worth.

Suddenly, the sounds stopped, and Levi put an end (as much as he could) to his erotic musings to listen closely. After a few minutes' silence, he heard the recruit get up and move around, punching and kicking the air. This had happened on previous occasions as well : apparently when Eren woke up in the middle of the night, it took him around fifteen minutes of exercise before he could go back to sleep. Well, to each their own method, thought Levi, standing up silently from his chair. His cautious side had just lost to his "damn it all to hell" side and he decided to seize the moment.

\- Oy, Eren, he called, standing cross-armed in front of the bars.

Eren, who was in the process of punching his pillow, dropped it, straightened up immediately and brought his fist to his chest.

\- Sir ! he saluted, hiding both surprise and sleepiness.

\- At ease, said Levi, eyeing him from head to toe, as if to reassure himself that yes, that bod was worth any risk.

He took out the key and entered the cell while Eren waited in perplexed silence. Then Levi came up to him and gave the shortest explanation he could think of :

\- So. We both can't sleep and we both want to fuck. That correct ?

Eren stared at him, and his eyes seemed to say "I'm not sure I heard you right but I don't dare to ask you to repeat". Levi did not have the patience.

\- You heard me, Eren, he said in a more dangerous tone than he intended.

Understandingly, Eren's reply was hesitant :

\- ...Y-yes. Sir ?

Levi sighed :

\- No need to "Yessir" me. I wasn't asking as your superior.

His approach suddenly appeared to him as completely ridiculous.

\- Actually, forget I even asked.

Levi turned to leave when Eren stopped him :

\- Wait. Who- who were you asking as then ?

Levi looked at him tiredly.

\- As someone who wants to fuck you. And I don't get off on scaring subordinates into blowing me.

Levi made absolutely no efforts to be subtle. Whatever, he messed up his chances anyway, he thought. But when he heard Eren mumble _something_ he froze in his tracks.

\- ...What was that ?

\- I'd... Eren gulped. I _would_ actually blow you.

Levi looked him straight in the eye, as if to test his resolve. Eren stared back defiantly, and Levi was reminded of their first encounter. That kid was resolved, all right. Levi imagined his lips parted, stretched, _sucking_. His eyes burned with intensity.

\- Get over here, Levi commanded.

The impatience turned his voice into a hiss and Eren shivered visibly as he approached. Levi raised an eyebrow :

\- Scared ?

\- No, assured Eren. I just... did not expect this to happen.

\- Hmph. That's fair.

Next second, Levi grabbed Eren by the arm, pulled him close and, without further ado, put his hand on Eren's crotch.

\- But it _is_ happening, he snarled as Eren gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. So if you're really in, _fucking_ show it _and don't make me lose my time._

Eren got the message and on his knees. Levi leaned against the bars with a puff, watching the cadet struggle with the belt buckle. He thought back of the courtroom episode, whose purpose was basically to show that Corporal Levi was the only one who had the balls and the capacity to own the Titan-Shifter. He remembered suggesting that a public blowjob would do just right, only to be told that it would be « inappropriate ».

« Joke's on you, Erwin », thought Levi as Eren took out his cock and started licking. « I'm still getting my blowjob. Whatever. It would have sucked to do it with all those bastards watching anyway. »

Right now it still wasn't ideal, but it did not suck. Eren went slowly, probably concerned about using his teeth by accident, and he raised his large teal eyes at him in expectation. Levi cursed under his breath and Eren misunderstood the tone.

\- Am I doing something wrong ? he frowned, pulling off just when the Corporal was starting to enjoy himself.

Levi did not even bother answering, he just glared at Eren and grabbed a fistful of his hair so he would _get_ _the fuck back to it._ When he resumed sucking, Levi exhaled longly and lessened his grip.

\- You're doing fine, he grumbled. Keep it up.

Eren hummed and circled his tongue around the tip of Levi's cock, making him clench one of the cold metal bars. The cadet was a damn quick learner, and the focus with which he repeatedly went down on him was quite a sight. Levi barely emitted a sound as the recruit worked his shaft, but the heat builded up inevitably and very soon, he told him to stop. Never before had his body so strongly disagreed with his cleanfreakishness, but Levi could not afford making a mess. Instead, he looked Eren in the eye and nodded towards his bed.

\- Your turn.

This time Eren had the sense to keep his disbelief to himself. He quickly sat down on the mattress, spread his legs and waited for Levi to join him with just the faintest trace of « Well shit, is the Corporal really about to get me off ?! » on his face. He twitched with excitement the second Levi started to fondle him through his trousers, and Levi tried to forget his own hard-on and focus on the cadet. Eren was breathing heavily, looking from Levi's face to his hand as he wrapped it around his erection and stroked. When the Corporal stroked faster, Eren clasped the sheets, and the smell of sweat and precum grew more present as Eren's body heated up and his hips bucked towards Levi's fist. While it was undeniably hot, Levi could not help but wonder what the hell happened to those moans from earlier. He wanted to hear them. The sooner, the better.

\- Enjoying yourself, cadet ? he inquiered, slowly squeezing the slick head of Eren's cock.

Eren's breath hitched and he nodded vigorously. « Wrong answer », thought Levi.

\- Oy, speak up, he commanded.

His tone was hard like a whip and Eren shuddered.

\- I am, he breathed, not averting his heavy gaze from Levi.

\- Hmm, that so ?

The Corporal pushed Eren down onto the bed and pumped harder, towering above him and smirking internally as he gasped and squirmed.

\- You were louder in your sleep, he rasped, staring intently at the recruit under him.

Eren's eyes widened and he choked back a moan when Levi gripped his head again, smearing around the slickness with his thumb.

\- Speak up, Levi repeated, slowly sliding his hand down Eren's length with varying pressure.

\- Fu-u-uck, Corporal... Eren croaked, rolling his head and bucking his hips again. I want- Faster-

« Oh, you want it, do you ? » thought Levi with a fierce glint in his eye. His own hard-on still ached for attention and Eren's newly loosened tongue did not help. He stopped at his base, making Eren whine from the edging, and pulled down his own pants hurriedly before clasping both their cocks together. Levi's mind went momentarily blank from the contact, the wet stiffness, the hot friction, and he gasped, adjusting the pace of his frotting to Eren's while he reached a hand between them, panting :

\- Let... me.

\- Fuck… Levi muttered as he allowed the cadet to take charge of the caress. Oh fuck yes. Grip it harder.

\- Mmh ! Corp-

The Corporal cut him off with a kiss, surprising them both. Their lips collided and his tongue met Eren's with such urgency it brought the heat between them to its breaking point. Eren slid a hand up Levi's nape and kissed back frantically, as they both lost themselves in the erratic motion of rocking hips and rubbing shafts. Levi breathed loudly into Eren's mouth, his gaze drilling into the cadet's unfocused, pleasure-fogged eyes. He could feel his finish nearing, building, growing with every cry, and soon enough, Eren was spilling over both their shirts, his chest rising and falling quickly as if he had just flown a mile on 3DMG. At this, the cadet's eyes widened and he looked ready to utter a nervous apology, something Levi was not at all in the mood for, so he just shut Eren up with one last kiss while driving himself to climax and adding to the mess he thought he could not afford.

« T'was worth it, » Levi assured himself as he slowly backed off and started straightening his clothes.

Meanwhile, Eren was looking at him, uncertain of what to say or do next. Levi returned his look, confirming that yeah, that gorgeous, gorgeous cadet was worth dirtying himself for any time.

\- Hmph. I guess some thanks are in order, Levi told him, feeling unusually lazy and generally better than he had been in a while _._

 _-_ Um, you're welcome, Eren responded, running a hand up his neck. I'm probably the one who should thank you, though. For all we know... I could have lost control and turned, and yet, you still approached me like this.

\- Yeah well if your goal is to get off I can't imagine how anything could trigger the transformation into something as dickless as a Titan, Levi said matter-of-factly.

The corner of Eren's mouth twitched into an almost smile.

\- So… is this going to happen again ? he asked, trying to sound neutral yet still coming off as eager in the Corporal's book.

Levi looked him in the eye.

\- If the occasion presents itself, he said, almost smirking as well.

He stood up and inspected the stains on his shirt with a frown. He then turned to Eren and declared :

\- You're doing the laundry tomorrow.

\- But- Eren started before remembering himself. I mean- Yes sir.

\- Good, Levi said curtly.

He turned his back to Eren and started towards the exit. However, he stopped before he even made a single step.

\- Sleep well, Eren, he added, as if were an afterthought.

He put his hand on Eren's head and went out almost instantly without another look at him. He thought he heard a soft « You too » behind his back, and, for once, Levi felt like he could.


End file.
